fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason McHearth
Jason McHearth, also known as Heavenly Light Jason, is a S-Class mage of the Blue Pegasus Guild. He established and leads the Elegant Keepers, a team of Blue Pegasus. He is also one of the strongest mages in the Guild. Appearance Jason is a tall and fair skined person. He has green eyes and black hair. He wears a suit similar to the Trimens'. Personality Like many of his guildmates, Jason is a womaniser. He will flirt with any girl that he find cute, foes and allies a like. He is very clam, polite, and friendly, aswell has charismatic, being able to sway almost anybody, especially the ladies. He is somewhat of a pervert, using his magic to help him in his schemes. While smart, he usally keeps to himself, but when he talks, he usally speeks in a poetic way. History Jason was born in Fiore to mages of the Blue Pegasus. His parents died while on a mission when he was nine. Their deaths, while sadden, inspired him to become a great mage and surpass them. Synopsis Equipment Sword: Jason carries a saber on his waist. While rarely seen using it, he is proficient with it. Ring: Jason bought a ring for 100,000 that grants the user invisiblity. Live-Coal Container: To carry his seeds. Magic and Abilities Light Magic: Jason's signature Magic, utilizing the element of light. He can use the light in unique ways. *'Light Beam': A beam of light fire at the target from the palm of his hand. **'Light Blas't: A powerful version. *'Light Shield': A wall of light that protects Jason from harm. *'Blinding Light': Creats lights the blind all enemies. *'Three Heavenly Bolts': Three bolts of light fire at the target. They phase anything in the way until they reacher their chosen mark. *'Teleport': He can teleport to anywhere there is light in the blink of an eye. *'Seven Halo Guardian': One of Jason's powerful spells. Seven halos are summoned and go into the air making a circle formation. It then gives Jason a number of offensive and defensive attacks. Plant Magic: A Magic which allows its users to create and control rapid-growing plants to battle. He was taught by Jordan Green, but is not at her level. He is able to use the Magic by using only seed or magical power, though it weakens him if he uses just his magical power. Telepathy: A Magic that allows the Jason to communicate to others without direct contact, or read other's minds. Transformation Magic: Jason is masterful in his Magic. He is able to transform into anybody perfectly. Sword Magic: A Magic in which the user utilizes swords for various Magic abilities and effects. Keen Intellect: Jason has great intelligence. He is very knowledgeable on the history of magic and has an IQ of 130. He is able to adapt is combat quickly and see the weaknesses of his opponents. Expert Swordmanship Specialist: While not his perferred style of fighting, Jason is skilled in swordmanship. Enhanced Strength: Jason possesses high amounts of stregth. He is able to puch a solid stone with much force that it cracks. Enhanced Agility: Jason possesses great agility. Immense Endurance: Jason possesses high amounts of endurance. Enhanced Durability: Jason possesses high amounts of durability. He is able to get up without signs of injury from a puch that sent him flying 6 yards away. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Jason is skilled in hand to hand combat. Trivia Additional info about the character. Category:Blue Pegasus Category:Light Magic Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Mage Category:RockGuy240